Go the Distance
by Ghost
Summary: EU. Takes place at the start of Shards of Alderaan. Kyle Katarn has a little talk with Zekk.


Author's Note: I felt I needed to post something so that people won't think I'm dead. Since I've been reading allot of Expanded Universe as a result of watching Revenge of the Sith _way_too many times, and because Kyle Katarn is one of my all-time favourite characters ever, I thought a short and pointless Star Wars fic would work fine. It's been quite a while, after all.

* * *

**GO THE DISTANCE **

A Star Wars Fanfic by Ghost

* * *

The chilly morning fog slowly eased across the jungles of Yavin IV as the sun climbed steadily across the sky on it's way to noon. Luke Skywalker, hero of the New Republic and master of the Jedi Academy, filled his lungs with fresh air and smiled. 

It would have been an understatement to say that the great Massassi temple had seen better days. It had been almost two weeks since the Second Empire had attacked the jungle moon and the Dark Jedi of the Shadow Academy had threatened the order that Luke had striven to rebuild. Almost as a finale, a bomb had detonated in the great pyramid, all but destroying most of the ancient building. Even now, there was still allot of work to be done before it would be restored.

And yet, as he stood on one of the many walls, overlooking the New Republic workers and Jedi students help each other restore the temple, Luke Skywalker smiled.

Surprisingly few of his students had fallen during the battle, despite the extensive damage the Second Empire had caused. Many had been wounded, but that was all. It was all a matter of perspective. Wounds healed, and the temple would be rebuilt. Obi-Wan Kenobi had once said that there was no such thing as luck, but at this moment, Luke felt like the most fortunate man in the galaxy.

Reaching out with the Force, he felt a familiar presence coming closer. A proud and confidant presence, making no attempt to hide itself. Luke sensed a fierce sense of duty granting strength to a gentle character, and immediately knew who it was.

He turned to see a lone Jedi approaching him. The man was somewhat older then him, with a rugged, brown beard, warm eyes and a smile that made Luke think of his old friend and brother-in-law, Han Solo. He was dressed in worn but sturdy travelling clothes and wore a lightsaber by his belt.

"Skywalker," the man said with a respectful nod. He had never really taken to referring to Luke as _Master _Skywalker, but Luke didn't really mind. The two of them knew each other well enough not to let formalities get in the way.

"Kyle," Luke replied. "Welcome back."

"Thanks. Sorry I missed the big party," Kyle Katarn said, scratching his head. He seemed to take it with a light heart, but Luke could sense that there was more sincerity to the apology then his tone would suggest. As a former soldier, Kyle felt that he should have been there to defend the Academy during the assault.

"It could not be helped," Luke said. "Even if you had aborted your mission, you still wouldn't have made it back in time. You shouldn't dwell on it."

"I guess," Kyle said, and Luke could sense that his words had provided some comfort.

Down by the ruins, a few of the older students were using the Force to levitate boulders and rubble out of the way. Others were helping the New Republic workers to navigate around the temple grounds, or collecting fractured stone carvings for the artisans to reassemble or reproduce.

"They sure have proven themselves, all of them," Luke said. "They're young, but they are definitely worthy of calling themselves Jedi." He turned to Kyle. "Speaking of which, where's your student?"

"Jaden's on Corillia, looking into the Halon-affair," Kyle said with a shrug. "I thought the kid needed a break from the normal training and it sounded like a walk in the park, really."

Luke smiled. "Only you would call investigating a contraband smuggling ring a 'walk in the park,' Kyle." Then he became serious again. "But I suppose it is, compared to all that's been going on lately."

Kyle chuckled. "Well, no one ever said being a Jedi was easy." When Luke didn't answer, he frowned. "Is something wrong, Luke? Apart from the obvious, I mean. I can sense you're worrying about something."

"That easy to see, huh?" Luke sighed. He made a brief pause. "The young Dark Jedi who attacked us... They were led by a boy named Zekk."

"Oh yeah," Kyle said. "Tionne told me about him. He's an old friend of the Solo kids, right?"

"Yes," Luke said. "And just like with Jacen and Jaina, the Force is very strong with him. If we had only realised that before Brakiss did…" The Jedi master shook his head, as if to clear his mind of such unconstructive thoughts. "While he was with the Shadow Academy, Zekk came dangerously close to fully embracing the Dark Side. But in spite of this he probably saved us all from the explosion that ruined the great temple, and he was hurt in the process."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kyle said. "How's he holding up?"

"Physically, he's on the mend," Luke replied. "But I fear the wounds of his spirit won't heal that quickly. As soon as he's strong enough, he'll leave Yavin IV."

Kyle was starting to see where this was going. "And you'd rather see him stay here and become a Jedi?"

"He has great potential," Luke said. "I'd hate to see it go to waste, and truth to be told, we do need all the Jedi we can get." He sighed. "It's just that…"

"It's just that he has to make that decision for himself," Kyle finished.

Luke nodded. "He's still in a vulnerable state. Perhaps leaving will be good for him. Perhaps it's for the best."

Kyle drew a deep breath. "Look, you want me to talk to him? I mean, I think I know what he's going through right now. I might be of some help."

"I would appreciate that," Luke said.

* * *

Zekk sighed as he drew his hand through his long black hair, before retying his usual ponytail. Even though he knew he had nothing to fear at the Jedi Academy –not anymore– he could not help feeling lost and vulnerable. 

Repairs on the _Lighting Rod _where coming along fine. But even though working on the run-down old ship along with his friends was one of the best times he could remember, Zekk still felt the occasional need to be alone and would make up lame excuses just to get away for a few minutes. He could tell that the others didn't buy it, but they were courteous enough not to bring it up. This time he had told them that that he needed to fetch a hydrospanner, and had then retreated to a part of the temple grounds void of people.

At least, that had been the idea. However, Zekk had barely been alone for a minute before he heard the sound of footsteps closing in on his position. He turned his head to see an unfamiliar, bearded man approach him.

"Hey there," the man said. "You're Zekk, right?"

Zekk nodded. "Yeah."

"The name's Kyle, Kyle Katarn. I'm one of the instructors around here. Um, I was just wondering if you had some time to spare."

_Great, just what I need, _Zekk thought. "Did Skywalker send you?"

Kyle nodded.

"I thought so," Zekk said. "Look, I'm not going to change my mind. If you're here to talk me out of leaving…"

"Hey, if you stay or leave isn't really my business," Kyle said. "I'm just here to talk. And to be honest, you have the look of a guy who could use someone to talk to."

For a moment Zekk considered refusing, but then he resigned. No point in being stubborn about it. "Fine, let's talk."

Kyle seemed pleased. He made a beckoning gesture. "Come on. Let's walk a little."

"We can talk fine right here," Zekk argued.

Kyle smiled. "Humour me."

Standing up, Zekk barely restrained a sigh –he didn't want to appear whiny or childish in front of this Jedi– and followed Katarn.

They left the courtyard Zekk had sought out and followed the side of the ruined main pyramid. The boy felt a pang of guilt as he once again beheld the devastation. Even though he could hardly be blamed, it was a testament to the destructive nature of the Dark Side, and a constant reminder of his own failure.

"They're doing a fine job."

Zekk woke up from his dark musings and looked up at Kyle. "What?"

"Rebuilding the Academy, I mean," Kyle said. "I hear it'll be as good as new before long."

"Right," Zekk mumbled, wondered if the Jedi had somehow sensed his feelings through the Force.

As if encouraged by this exchange, Kyle went on: "Luke tells me you're leaving soon."

"Yeah," Zekk said. "I don't even know where I'm going, though."

Kyle shrugged. "Destinations aren't that important. What you need to figure out is: are you heading _towards _something, or are you just running _away?"_

"It's the same thing for me," Zekk said.

"You'd think so," Kyle said. "But things aren't always that simple. If you're running for the wrong reasons, you'll just end up unhappy in the end."

"Maybe I don't deserve happiness," Zekk mumbled.

Kyle arched an eyebrow. "You really think so little of yourself?"

"I chose the Dark Side," Zekk said. "There's no turning back for me."

"Don't give me that," Kyle said. "There are no absolutes; you _always _have a choice. I've met Dark Jedi, Zekk. I've fought them, killed them. They were cold and brutal and non of them would have put themselves in danger for the sake of others, like you did."

Zekk looked away. "You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through."

"No, but I think I have a pretty good idea," Kyle said, and smiled as Zekk threw him a disbelieving look. "What, you think you're the only one to have felt the Dark Side? I've seen that darkness too. Plenty of us older Jedi have. Kyp, Corran… Hell, even Luke."

"Skywalker?" Zekk sounded both surprised and doubtful.

Kyle nodded. "He doesn't talk much about it, that's all. In fact, non of us have any fond memories of it. But in the end, I like to think it has made us stronger, rather then weaker."

"I don't feel very strong," Zekk said quietly.

They had now reached the open spot outside the great temple where Kyle had taken to parking the Raven's Claw. This area hadn't taken much damage and the workers had already cleared it. Zekk admired the black vessel and felt a hint of jealousy at Kyle's freedom. He wished he also had his own ship, being able to go anywhere…

Kyle leaned towards a moss-covered boulder and gave the young man a serious look.

"Listen, Zekk," he said. "After I touched the Dark Side, I became… scared. I was afraid of what I might do if I ever fell to it completely. Afraid I'd hurt the people I love and care about. So I turned my back at the Force. I became a mercenary again and tried my best to forget I was ever a Jedi." He fell silent and shrugged, as if to rid himself of a bad memory. "But it all caught up with me in the end, and I realised that the Force was what had helped me protect those people in the first place." He glanced at the boy. "Zekk, you can run all you want, but the Force _is _with you. There's nothing you can do about that."

Zekk frowned. "Are you saying I _have _to become a Jedi?"

Kyle chuckled. "Nah. I'm just saying that if being a Jedi is your destiny, then that's what you'll become. If not, then staying around won't do any good. Luke only wants to help, but he worries too much. If you feel you can't stay here, then leave. Seek your place in the galaxy, and learn to know yourself again. You'll see things clearly enough, once you go the distance." He smiled. "But when you do, keep in mind that you have place here to return to, and friends to rely on."

Zekk said nothing, but the faces of Jacen and Jaina flashed before his mind's eye, along with Lowbacca and Tenel Ka. The ones he had known since childhood, and the ones he had only recently met yet already felt that he knew. Yes, they were all his friends, Zekk realised, but knowing this only deepened the feeling of shame in his heart. He wondered if he would ever be able to look them in the eyes again and know that he deserved their friendship.

"Kyle!"

The both turned to see a brown-haired woman in a pilot's outfit approaching them. "There you are!" she said. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Hey, Jan," Kyle said. "What's up?"

"We've got a message from Corillia," Jan replied. "Seems like Jaden ran into something big and needs assistance. "

Kyle smothered a mild curse. "I swear, that kid could find trouble anywhere." He turned to Jan. "We better leave right away. Fire her up." He looked at Zekk. "Would you mind giving my regards to Skywalker? Tell him I'm sorry we couldn't stay and help out, but something's come up." 

Zekk blinked in mild confusion. "Um, okay."

"Great," Kyle said, giving him a hard pat on the shoulder. "Oh, and one last thing before I go." He glanced at the woman boarding the ship and grinned. "Take it from one who's been around; never pass up on a good thing."

And with no further ado, ran over to the ship and climbed into the cockpit. A moment later the vessel came to life and the mighty engines roared as the ship rose from the ground. Zekk could only stare as it shot through the air like a giant bird of prey, turned into black spot towards the clear blue sky, and vanished.

* * *

"So, what was that all about?" Jan asked as the Raven's Claw ascended through Yavin 4's atmosphere. 

"The kid?" Kyle said. "Just giving him a few advice. He's had it rough lately."

"I don't think I've seen him before. Is he new to the Academy?"

Kyle leaned back in his seat. "Something like that, yeah."

"Well, I hope it all works out for him," Jan said. She shot him a glance and a wry smile. "He seemed like a good kid. Reminded me of a certain mercenary I used to know."

Kyle smiled and nodded. "You know what, Jan? I think that kid is going to be just fine."

* * *

"Zekk!" 

Zekk was still staring at the sky when he heard someone call his name. Bewildered, he looked around and saw Jaina Solo running towards him. Slightly winded, she stopped in front of him to catch her breath. Her brown hair was tangled and she brushed it out of her eyes with her hand before looking at him. Zekk looked into her eyes and felt warm. He suddenly realised that the shame he previously felt had dulled.

"There you are!" she said. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Zekk blinked, and then he surprised her with a warm smile. "Not yet. Come on, let's get back to the ship."

Walking by her side, Zekk realised he felt more at peace then he had for many days. Jedi, or not Jedi. It didn't really matter right now. He'd do what Kyle had told him to do: learn to know himself again. What happened after that… well, that would be the next adventure.

* * *

Author's Comment: And there you have it, my first Star Wars story in ages, marking the end of my self-imposed exile from the wondrous world of fanfiction. 

Reading the Young Jedi Knights books, I struck me that Zekk had much in common with Kyle Katarn, and I felt a meeting between the two of them would make an excellent one-shot. I suspect I had to ignore a few details regarding the chronology to make this work, but that is a small price to pay. ;)

The one thing that had me worried was my excessive use of the word "smile." I don't know if any of you noticed that. Then again, I suppose ten out of two and a half thousand words isn't really that bad, at least not for a fanfic. Overall, I'm satisfied. Reviews are, as always, much appreciated.


End file.
